darkbrightfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tajemnica I
Ze sceny słychać było skandujące tłumy, lecz nie było jeszcze gwiazdy lub występującego. Dało się to słyszeć nawet w otwartej garderobie. Siedział w niej młody człowiek o brązowych włosach. Był wysoki mierzył jakieś 1,85 m. Ubrany w stylowy czarny garnitur patrzył w lustro i rozmyślał nad tym, jak to się stało, że znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Wtedy w lustrze zauważył postać skradajacą się do niego. Młodzieniec wiedział, że to jego koniec, nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten USER go zdradził. Wiedział kim jest ten User (nazwa bezpłciowa). Średni nick tego usera wyświetlał się nad avatarem. Nagle uniósł sztylet by jednym ciosem zabić swój cel. Zadajesz pewnie pytanie kim jest zabójca albo osoba siedząca przy lustrze. Spokojnie, żeby pojąć to pierwsze musisz zacząć od początku. *6 miesięcy wcześniej* Postać z garderoby zaczęła myć zęby naprawdę wcześnie rano, przymierzała się do powiedzenia słów, ale to się nie udawało. -Hej, jestem Karol! Zwyczajny użytkownik D&B wiki. No dobra, może nie aż taki zwyczajny, ponieważ każdy jest wyjątkowy - pomyślała postać myjąca zęby. Karol wyszedł z łazienki, kiedy usłyszał jak z radia w pokoju obok leci "Gipsys Kings - Volare"- jedna z ulubionych piosenek Karola. Jego gust muzyczny był wielki. Odał się szybkiemu tańcu do refrenu. Zauważył on iż jego Ishadsy wydają dźwięk jakby ktoś mu wysyłał wiadomość. Szybko zobaczył na okulary. Był to Recmo, jeden z przyjaciół młodzieńca; -Siema Karol, gdzie jesteś? - Napisał UnexplaintedTechnican. Karol po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości stracił sygnał. Mogła to być wina sygnału ARS, albo autobusu który przejeżdzał obok leśnego przystanka w pobliżu domu Steampunków. W poszykiwaniu zasięgu wyjrzał przez okno. Zobaczył swoją sąsiadkę o imieniu Renata. Była ona wysoką okularnicą z długimi włosami i wielkimi osiągnięciami w nauce. Niestety na jej nieszczęście nie była userem D&B. (Nadal się głowisz kto był zabójcą? Nie martw się dam Ci pewne wskazówki, żebyś wydedukował kim on/ona jest). Pomachał jej, ponieważ prawdopodobnie nie znajdzie Cię już w dalszym czasie. Karol pogłaskał Decybel- swojego głucho niemego psa, i dał jedzenie żółwiowi. Pogapił się w zdjęcie drugiego psa, Kofi, która wyjechała na uniwersytet Magii. I tu już łamie się pewna "normalność". Z drugiej strony każdy wiedział, iż nie istnieje normalność. Ponieważ normalnością dla nich był D&B. Młodzieniec wyszedł na dwór. Westchnął, wydychając powietrze zabrudzone olejem, po czym zassał powietrze świata. W sumie tak zaczyna się dzień. Zabierając torbę z wieszaka przed domem zamyślił się przez chwilę o złotym trójkącie z okiem, o którym śnił tej nocy. Podszedł pod przystanek na którym Renia czekała na autobus 55, a Karol na 188. Pierwszy przyjechał 188. Bohater tego opowiadania wszedł z do niego z uśmiechem. Za nim wsiadły ofermy życiowe. Siadł koło Damiana noszącego dumnie nick "Damianero". Młodziak współczuł kolesiowi, że jedzie z idiotami. Niestety zanim Karol wdał się rozmowę ze słynnym Damianem autobus dojeżdżał do jego przystanku. Wtedy usłyszał wilka. -Pewnie Lilki. - przeleciało mu szybko przez myśl. Autobus zwolnił. Nagle główna postać tego opowiadania usłyszała piszczenie. Chwilę później pojazd eksplodował. Dla Karola normalnym było, że ZZS chciał go zabić. Dlaczego? Bo Karol oszukał ich zanim oni go zabili, a to, że jest sprytniejszy od nich czyni go niebezpiecznym. Ocknął się na asfalcie, nie czuł ani bólu, ani żadnego krwotoku. Wstał by ocenić szkody. Zewnętrznych ran nie było, obawiał się obrażeń wewnętrznych, ale po szybkim badaniu za pomocą M-skanera okazało się, iż nic mu nie jest. Mimo tego, że nie miał ani twardej skóry, ani nieśmiertelności. Wstał i po dłuższej chwili zauważył drogę do Regionu Kanto. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że idąc tam narazi się na spotkanie ze znajomym z którym kiedyś wspólnie łapali Pokemony. Słabością znajomego był Eevee. Przez to klonował Eevee. Udał się w tamtą stronę wiedząc, spotkanie z mitycznym fanem Pokemonów było w 75% pewne. Szedł ścieżką kiedy to wyczuł atak Charizarda. Lekko odskoczył. Zawsze unikał zaataków z nienacka. Przybił brofist z trenerem tego Poka- Ajexy'm. Ajexy był Fanem w każdym regionie, każda trenerka chciała być w jego pobliżu. Na szczęście żaden człowiek poza userami D&B nie wiedzieł o problemie z Eevee. -Czego tutaj szukasz, Karolu?-zapytał Ajek. -Zasięgu, panie Ajku.- powiedział Karol żartując i sprawdzając Ishadsów. Wtedy 2 postacie stęneły im na przeciw, jedna miała ogon i choć była humandoidalna nie był to człowiek. -Wyzywam was na pojedynek! - krzyknął i zamilknął na wieki... Kategoria:Przygoda Kategoria:Crossover Kategoria:Opowiadania